Children of Fate
by Invader Mew
Summary: Fifteen children, whos fate has been determined by the unknown, journey under ground to save the world of neverwinter.giva all flames u want.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**_A long time ago, during the great blood war, the emperor of Bajin sent his great army of humanoids and wyverns to overtake the city of Neverwinter. The opposing army there was led by Ellen Dalinoth and Aribeth deTyrmarande. Their army consisted of priests and clerics. The Bajin army sent in rogues to capture Ellen to spawn with and create a powerful dragon inheriting his throne, to finish what he started two hundred years ago. He dreamed that this dragon would be just as powerful as he is, maybe even more. And he wanted it to be male. His mistake of breeding with the elf, Ellen, caused her to birth a half dragon girl, a drow girl, and a pseudodragon. Enraged by this terrible mistake, he burnt down both Bajin and Neverwinter, and killed Ellen. He left his children to die in the wastes and fled to the Underdark. Aribeth found the poor children crying for help, and out of pity, raised them as her own._**


	2. Chapter 2 What the

**Crimson eyes opened to the morning sun.**

"**Yawn…" Rei stretched her arms and looked out the window. She got out of her bed, and walked over to her brothers'.**

"**Wake up, Daven. It's morning. And you know what that means…" she said, excitedly,**

"**What..?" Daven grumbled,**

"**MARSHMALLOW FIGHT! And I'm a-gonna win this time!" she ran to get the bag.**

"**Oh, no you don't!" Daven screeched, chasing after her. Their laughter echoed around the temple.**

"**What the hell are you idiots doing?" a teenage girl with ebony skin and white hair stepped out of her room.**

"**Synval, watch out!" Rei yelled, her feet skidded against the ground. She managed to stop, but Daven (claws still scrambling against the tiles) smacked into her, and the three of them went flying into a very expensive vase. It fell and shattered.**

"**Oh, no!" cried Rei,**

"**What are we gonna tell mom!" asked Daven frantically. Rei started picking up the pieces,**

**We gotta hide these!" she said. The head priest entered the room, "Shinji!" Rei said, dropping the pieces. They shattered into smaller bits.**

"**What in Ilmater is going on?" asked the priest, Shinji.**

"**W-we, uh…" Daven stuttered. Turning, he noticed Synval was slipping away into her room, "Hey!" Daven yelled to her.**

"**They bumped me!" Synval yelled back.**

"**To think I was gonna take you little imbeciles to the market…" Shinji said in a tempting tone.**

"**Oh, we'll clean it up, sir!" Rei said, bowing happily, "Right, Daven..?" she nudged him.**

"**Alright, alright! Stop hitting me, or I'll tell mom!" Daven retorted.**

**Tell me what?" a woman said. She looked at the vase, "what happened here?" she asked.**

"**Lady Aribeth, I accidentally knocked over the vase, the children were simply helping me." Shinji explained.**

"**Yeah, but it was only an accident." Rei said.**

"**Just get it clean, okay? Then you can buy a new one at the market today, Shinji." she said sternly, then softened her voice, "and then you can have your daily marshmallow fight." **

"**Yay!" Daven said, flapping his wings. His tail hit a shard of the pot, flinging it into the wall. It shattered more.**

"**Go on, now…" she gritted her teeth, "Synval! Get this mess cleaned up!"**

"**What! But I didn't have anything to do with it!" she yelled angrily.**

"**Well, you can consider this make-up for the crap you pulled on Wednesday. Remember the maple syrup slip-up'?" Aribeth taunted, "You're fifteen years old, act more mature!"**

**Mature! Rei and Daven throw marshmallows! And _you_ let them!" Synval watched angrily as the three of them walked out the temple door, "fine! I'll clean it up…" Synval stormed away to get a broom, mumbling to herself.**

"**Finally, we got out of there!" Daven sighed, walking on all fours.**

" **Yeah… now, um, why exactly are we going to the market, Shinji?" asked Rei,**

"**It is time you start your training to become a guardian." He replied, contently.**

"**A… guardian?" Rei asked.**

"**you are the chosen ones to stop Tyfomarrar and Trigon." Shinji said.**

"**Wow, I never knew it! But then again…" Rei looked at her wings, and at Daven, "we do seem kinda different."**

"**It is said that you will be granted great strength and power when you defeat them." He said.**

"**Now we're talking!" cheered Daven.**

"**Hey, we're here!" Rei said. She ran over to a ramen stand and picked up a box, "Mmm… I am kinda hungry…"**

"**Mine." A young boy with wings like hers snatched the box from her hands and ran.**

"**HEY! You little… GET BACK HERE!" Rei yelled angrily at the kid and chased after him.**

"**Rei!" Daven flew after them. The kid ran into a cave. It was dark, wet, and really foggy. Rei stopped at the entrance and tried to catch her breath and view the cave.**

**Hey!" her voice echoed around the cave walls, "Hello! Anyone?" she saw a few people emerging from the caves shadows. There were seven of them, Rei counted, "Are you all orphans?"**

"**Who are you?" a young girl with pigtails asked. She was holding a boys hand.**

"**Me? I'm…" she began,**

"**REI! Thank god I found you! Shinji's gonna be so maaad…" Daven panted.**

"**Hey, who are they?" he asked.**

"**Orphans, I believe. I think they live here. And you," she pointed to the boy who **

**stole the ramen, "must feed them all."**

**The kid, still holding the box said "Don't trust them, Elvie. They're from the **

**temple. I saw them." He pointed a Rei and Daven with his sharp little claws. Many **

**gasps came from inside the cave and a dog growled.**

"**They are?" said the boy holding Elvies' hand.**

"**Get behind me, Arden." She said to the boy. A big dog stood next to her and so did a girl **

**with a brown ponytail.**

"**Hey, its okay, were not bad!" Rei stuttered. She kneeled and held out her hand, "C'mon, **

**you can live with us! We have plenty of room and food in the temple!" A boy wearing a blue cloak stepped forth.**

"**You appear to be the same as us… I'm going with them." Another young half-dragon boy with strange tattoos followed behind the cloaked kid. The ramen thief said,**

"**Elvie, what do you think?"**

"**hmm… I think I will go too. What about you, Jiro?" she asked the ramen thief.**

"**I don't know, but if you go, then I'll go too." Jiro said, "Kyo, do you want to go… are you sure?" he asked the tattooed boy.**

"**Come on, its all right! The temples not a bad place!" Daven said, "If you can get past Shinji…" **

"**all right! Were going!" Elvie said confidently, her demon tail flicking in the air.**

"**Follow me!" Rei said. The one known as Kyo said, " I-I want to go too." Jiro was amazed**

"**You got Kyo to speak!" he said to Rei.**

"**What, he doesn't talk often?" she turned to Kyo, "you can come, too. Its okay." She said assuringly.**

"**Th-thank you…" Kyo said, nervously looking down at his feet, with his tail in his hands.**

"**Don't be shy, c'mon, let's go!" Daven said, "Oh, there he is…"**

"**Ah, Shinji, we…" Rei began.**

"**Where have you been!" he demanded.**

"**I found some orphans. They have nowhere to go. Don't crush their hopes… can they stay here, please? They look like me…" Rei tried to explain.**

"**Yes, but Aribeth wont be too happy about this." Shinji pondered.**

"**Well… we'll just have to sweet talk her, then, huh?" Daven said.**

"**Daven!" Rei reprimanded, "I'll talk to her sir." She entered the temple.**

**_LATER AT THE TEMPLE…_**

"**Hey, they can stay!" Rei cheered.**

"**Yay!" Elvie jumped happily, the dog barked excitedly, sensing something good was happening. Arden smiled, Kyo sighed. Jiro laughed and spun Kyo in circles. The cloaked kid didn't move.**

"**I'll show you to your rooms. Elvie, Arden and… what's your dogs name?" Rei asked.**

"**Oza." Arden replied shyly.**

"**Right. You three will sleep in one room. And the rest of you will sleep in another. They're really big rooms and there's enough beds, so there nothing to worry about. Follow me!"**


	3. Chapter 3 New Discoveries

**_NINE YEARS LATER…_**

_**It's been nine years. We were trained with weapons of the finest quality in Neverwinter. A small girl with pink hair came to us, explaining that she ran from the Underdark. She joined us. Synval and the cloaked kid (later on we found out his name was Hiroji) left us. She said that she felt she didn't belong here. Hiroji followed soon after. I wonder if I'll ever see her again? Oh, well. The nine of us (me, Daven, Elvie, Arden, Oza, Kyo, Jiro, Arma, and Lyrra pink haired girl) have formed a group of well-trained warriors. It's a good thing Shinji passed hid knowledge of combat on to us. Basically, we keep the trouble out of town. But I sense something's coming to change our fate…**_

**Elvie wrapped her tail around a small ball and slung it into a net.**

"**Yes, we win!" she cheered. Rei and Arma jumped and Lyrra clapped her hands. **

"**Aww, great. That means…" Daven turned to Arden.**

"**We do the dishes tonight. AGH!" Arden huffed.**

"**S'kay, guys! Have fun!" Elvie patted Jiros shoulder and ran off to join the other girls. **

"**Come on, Oza. We lost. It's our night to do dishes," Arden grumbled.**

"**Hows a dog gonna do the dishes?" Daven asked.**

"**He can fetch the water." Arden said.**

"**But that's my job!" Daven fretted.**

"**Then you can dry them!" Arden aid exasperatedly.**

"**But that's Jiros job!" Daven flipped.**

"**Why are you so eager to do work?" Arden asked. No one seemed to notice that Kyo took off.**

"**Yeah, why?" Jiro asked.**

"**Uh, I uh…" Daven began.**

"**Guys! Look what we found!" Rei was running back to them, followed by Arma, Elvie and Lyrra. She was holding a cherry wood box.**

"**What is it?" Jiro asked. **

"**We don't know yet. It's locked. Hold on…" Elvie dug in her pocket and pulled out a lock pick kit, "There. See?"**

**It's a flute!" Rei gasped, "look! It has my name on it...?"**

"**Its like someone wanted you to find it…" Jiro said.**

**But I don't know how to play a flute." She picked it up and it began to glow, "Huh… now I do…"**

"**Lets go show your mom!" Jiro said all excited-like. **

"**Alright, come on!" they ran to the temple. Shinji was talking with Aribeth.**

"**Shh… look!" Elvie whispered.**

"**What, what are they talking about?" Arma asked, trying to hear it with her weak human ears. Rei listened intently.**

"…**so the Underdark is gathering an army?" Aribeth said.**

"**Yes mistress. If we don't act soon, all of Neverwinter will be gone in days. Maybe even hours." Shinji said.**

"**Hmm…" she sat in deep thought," I guess we'll send in our army, then.**

"**Kohoku village has sent their army to help us. With them, we shall win." Shinji said in a confident voice.**

**True. And surely our soldiers will be of a great assistance. Our children…" Aribeth finished.**

"**Huh? Is she talking about us?" Elvie asked.**

"**Where are we going?" Jiro asked.**

"**I've heard about this before. I think were going to war." Rei said, solemnly.**

"**But were only teens!" Arma fretted. Kyo appeared,**

"**We… have a problem… some… things… coming." He panted.**

"**Kyo, where have you been? What's wrong?" asked Rei.**

"**I… was doing the dishes… elementals… they, they…" he showed them a gash in his left arm. It had scorch marks all around it, "I… they… sorry." He looked down in shame.**

"**Oh, no!" Arden cried.**

"**Sh-shush!" Elvie reprimanded.**

"**We gotta go stop them!" said Lyrra.**

"**Come on!" Rei ran into the kitchen, taking out her zanbatou . The others followed, drawing their weapons.**

"**Shit," Shinji mumbled, "they're here."**

"**Agh! They're fire elementals!" Elvie slashed at one with her tonfa.**

"**Augh!" Arden cried, "Burn!"**

"**I… got to go… get help" Kyo said, still bleeding.**

"**_Epu Solenu Somadka! _" Rei cried out, a cone of cold blasting from her hands, freezing an elemental a it shattered to the ground. A moment later, Kyo returned with Aribeth and Shinji.**

"**Oh my lord…" Shinji groaned.**

"**Eeyah!" cried Arma slashing another elemental with her rapier.**

"**Augh, help us!" Lyrra cried, spotting them while she blocked a blow with her chainsaw sword.**

"**Ha ha ha! I emerge victorious!" Jiro said a little too triumphantly, not noticing he was about to be ambushed by another.**

"**Heh, heh… still too big-headed aren't you, Jiro." Said Elvie as she cut down the ambushing elemental.**

"**I…" he said (anime sweat bubble appears on his head) "damn…"**

"**Anymore?" asked Rei. She spun around slashing the remaining elementals with her zanbatou.**

"**I think that's it!" Daven gashed the last one.**

"**Kyo!" Jiro called, running to him. He was out cold.**

"**No!" Rei ran to him, "Kyo… wake up, come on… wake up!" she shook him slightly.**

**Aribeth walked over to them, "Hold on. Let me handle this." She gently took his injured arm in her hands and healed it.**

"**Kyo?" Rei asked silently.**

"**I… don't.. feel so…" he put his hand to his mouth in attempt not to vomit. Rei backed away a little bit, "uh, you okay?" she asked him. Elvie pushed a bucket nearby him.**

"**He's sick!" Jiro exclaimed.**

"**The side effects of my Lay on Hands spell will make him dizzy for a while, but he'll be okay." Aribeth said.**

"**I'm fine…" he vomited into the bucket Elvie gave him. Rei held back his hair, and Elvie got him a cup of water.**

"**Dude…" Arden droned, looking at his scorched mace. The flames were dying out on the walls around them, and left scorch marks behind.**

"**I'm not going to the Underdark without Kyo." Jiro said angrily, flaring his wings up at Aribeth.**

"**How did you know about that?" Aribeth asked him.**

"**We overheard your speech. We won't leave without him. That's the point. And why are you offering us up like this? What if we don't want to go to war, mother?" Rei protested.**

"**I thought id never have to tell you this, Rei… Daven. I am not your mother.' Aribeth said in a solemn tone.**

"… **oh, then what's this?" Rei handed her the flute from earlier.**

"**this is your real mothers. She wanted you to have it. Btu she never got a chance to give it to you. Because she lost her life to your father."**

Kohaku village- a village near a big forest. Created by Mew, it's the war village of the story.

Zanbatou- a halberd like weapon. It consists of a long wooden or metal stick, with a thick, heavy blade at one end, and a metal blunt at the other.

Tonfa- if you've played soul calibur, then you know what this is. Its talims weapon. If not, a tonfa is a small blade with a horizontal handle. When you hold the handle, he blade should go up your elbow.

Chainsaw sword- Lyrra's weapon, consists of a blade with spikes sticking out of it


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Morning

**_THE NEXT MORNING…_**

**Kyo was walking around the temple looking for his shirt.**

"**_yawn_…" Elvie yawned, hearing rustling noises, "who's out there?" she got out of bed and peeked out of her door, "K-Kyo?" she saw him walking around and looking for something.**

"**Huh?" he asked, still pacing around, half naked.**

"**Whoa, Kyo?" Elvie asked, "You're covered in tattoos!" Elvie said to herself, "Heh, heh, heh. You look like a zebra…"**

**Kyo got up and looked at Elvie, "Cl… cloooo-ths." (He has problems with speech) "She-rattt." **

"**A she-rat?" Elvie asked, confused. He walked over to her and tugged lightly on her shirt, "She-rattt."**

"**Uhh… shirt?" Elvie asked. He nodded his head, "You seen my she-ratt?" he asked her again. She looked around the room. A pile of cloth was crumpled in the corner. She pointed to it.**

"**That it?" she asked him.**

"**Jiros. Mine was there." He pointed to an empty spot next to the cloth.**

"**So he's wearing your clothes?" Elvie asked, still confused. Kyo shrugged his shoulders. **

"**FEAR MEH!" a voice said. Jiro leapt out of the shadow and tackled Kyo to the ground.**

"**Jiro what the hell are you doing!" Elvie asked, hands on her hips. Jiro got off Kyo.**

"**Fear meh, I'm Kyo!" Jiro growled. Elvie rolled her eyes.**

"**Stop playing around, Jiro, seriously. We need to get ready to leave, dawn is almost here." She said. Kyo's ears tilted back.**

"**Dragon blade!" Kyo called. A sword appeared in his hand. He swung it and stopped it in front of Jiro's face. A lock of his hair fell to the ground.**

"**What is going on out here?" Rei asked sleepily, "What-Kyo!" she whipped out her zanbatou and blocked Kyo's weapon with it, "What happened here?" she asked Elvie.**

"**Rei… move… I … move…" Kyo stuttered. He didn't want to hurt her.**

"**Please, Kyo. Put it down." Rei stood firmly. Kyo lowered his blade and t vanished. He looked down and lightly pushed Rei against the wall. He shoved Jiro down and began punching him. Jiro fought back. Soon it was an all out brawl.**

"**Ugh! Kyo, no!" her weapon clattered across the ground, "Elvie, get Aribeth! They're gonna kill each other!" Rei told her. Elvie ran to Aribeth's door and banged on it, "Aribeth!" she yelled. No answer, "Aribeth!" still no answer, "No… Shinji!" no one was there, "They left us, how could they!" Elvie fell to her knees. Oza, Arden, Arma, and Lyrra came out of their rooms.**

"**What is going on!" Lyrra asked Elvie.**

"**Jiro and Kyo are fighting! We can't stop them. Aribeth and Shinji are gone! Help!" Elvie whimpered. Rei managed to grab her weapon. With great precision, she tripped Kyo and knocked Jiro back with the blunt end.**

"**Stop!" she demanded them. Kyo got up and jumped on Jiro.**

"**GIVE ME MY SHI-ART!" he demanded. Jiro grabbed Kyo by his tail and swung him into a wall. They still continued to fight. Rei sighed and jumped into the fray. She pinned down Jiro.**

"**Don't hurt him, Rei!" Elvie pleaded.**

"**Relax…" she grunted, lifting Kyo's shirt up over Jiros head. She threw it at Kyo.**

"**There, happy!" she said angrily, glaring at them. Kyo smelled the shirt and happily put it on.**

"**no one touch my special shi-art." Kyo said, angrily glaring at Jiro. Elvie sighed with relief and leaned up against the wall. Rei sat down and tried to catch her breath.**

"**Jiro… never… do that… again." She said in between breaths. Kyo, still in his boxers, ran over to Rei and threw his arms around her. She put her hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.**

"**No problem. Just try and control yourself, okay?" she asked him in a concerned tone. He nodded and let go of her.**

"**This is my special shi-art. My mother made it for me before that bastard Trigon took her away from me…" he said sadly, "It special!" he said to Jiro.**

"**_like my flute…_" she said to herself, touching it lightly. Suddenly, an image flashed before her in her mind. A huge red dragon was fighting a winged elf. Three children were crying in the background. She gasped and fell back. The image was gone.**

"**Rei!" everyone yelled.**

"**T-there was a big dragon, and a winged woman, and there were three children… and- and…" Rei blurted out.**

"**Huh?" Daven asked, "Hold on, say it slowly…"**

"**There was a young girl with dragon wings and horns, and a little dragon, and a girl with… ebony skin…" Rei said.**

"**That sounds like me, you and Synval…" Daven said.**

"**Big dragon… maybe its your dad or mom?" Jiro thought.**

"**It looked male. Though I don't know how I could tell. Maybe its because the horns are big or something… nah, that couldn't be it." Rei contemplated, "but they do look familiar." She took out her flute and looked at it, "there was a woman with angel-like wings that was wearing the clothes I see when I look at myself in this." Kyo stepped up next to Rei and compared his horns with hers, "Male horns are bigger, see?"**

"**Mine are bigger too." Daven pondered, "then the dragon is our father."**

"**And the woman..?" she asked.**

"**Our mother. That explains why you look like you do and not like me." Dave said.**

"**What about Synval?" Rei asked.**

"**Aribeth has told us our grandparents are drow… that could explain why she ahs dark skin…" Daven said.**

"**its dawn. We must leave, we can talk later." Jiro interrupted, pushing on his hat to feel his hidden horns.**

"**Mm-hm!" Elvie nodded. They went to pack their things and left.**

Kyos ears tilted back-both Kyo and Rei have the ability to move their elven ears around freely.


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Idiots

_**Bags of food in hand, weapons and clothing equipped the nine of them set out to the Underdark. **_

**They reached Lake Daioh. Kyo stopped and perked up his ears.**

"**Shh… listen…" he whispered.**

"**What is it?" Arma asked.**

"**Nin…jaaaaaa!" Kyo cried as unseen hands pulled him into the bushes nearby.**

"**Ahh!" Elvie cried, jumping into a defensive position. Rei whipped out her zanbatou.**

"**Steel yourselves..." she said, warily. A loud clunk came from the bushes.**

"**Shit…" a female voice said.**

"**Tie it up tighter next time, smartie!" another girl's voice said.**

"**Damn, I was sure I tied it tight enough!" the first voice said again.**

"**Who's there?" Lyrra shouted at the bushes.**

"**NOBODYS HOME! I mean… oh shit…" the first voice said again.**

"**Uh-huh-huh… not very smart, are they?" Elvie joked.**

"**Who you calling stuuupid..?" suddenly they saw a young kunoichi hanging upside-down from a tree. Elvie disappeared. A moment later, the kunoichi was hanging a few feet away from the tree, flailing in midair. Elvie reappeared, holding the kunoichi's leg triumphantly.**

"**Ha-ha!" she said.**

"**Anzokim… help!" the kunoichi called. A fox demon with maroon hair leapt out of the bushes and threw Elvie into a tree. Both the fox demon and the kunoichi fell face down.**

"**Oww…" Elvie mumbled.**

"**Thanx mushly…" muttered the kunoichi. Just then Rei pointed her blade straight for the kunoichi's neck. She needed to think of something, fast…**

"**Umm… you kill us and you doom all of Neverwinter…" the kunoichi stuttered out.**

"**Nice try. Let him go." Rei demanded, referring to Kyo.**

"**Give us your money, then." The fox demon taunted. Oza grabbed her leg causing her to fall forward.**

"**We are chosen guardians… Oxide, attack!" the kunoichi yelled. A huge flaming phoenix flew out of her chest and knocked back Rei, causing her to drop her weapon. The phoenix picked it up and dropped it into Anzokim's claws, then flew back into the kunoichi's shirt.**

"**Good job." She said. Daven grew to the size of a giraffe and picked up the kunoichi by her collar. She began to flail (again…) Rei paralyzed the fox demon (now known as Anzokim) with her hold person' spell.**

"**You picked the wrong enemy, girls." Rei snatched her weapon out of Anzokim's grip, then released her spell "Drop it, Daven." Rei told her brother. Daven shrunk back to his normal size (large dog). The group had them surrounded.**

"**Shit… shit." The kunoichi mumbled. Jiro jumped on her, yelling "I got her!"**

"**Jiro, you idiot!" Elvie yelled. The kunoichi threw him off.**

"**Haha… Kari shall be victorious!" she said, referring to herself. Rei threw another hold person spell at the both of them.**

"**Ahh! My nose itches! Itch it…" she tried to, but she couldn't move a muscle. Elvie stifled a laugh.**

"**I'm not planning on letting you go," Rei said, thinking deeply, "unless we keep you under guard. As price for your, er… stupidity… you will join us and aid us in our quest."**

"**But, Rei, they attacked us." Arden complained (sitting on Oza's back, as usual lazy bastard…)**

"**Well… you're lucky Dark isn't here!" Kari yelled, matter-of-factly.**

"**Who..?" Elvie asked.**

"**Shut up! I didn't give you permission to speak!" Rei yelled at them. She silenced them with a spell, "Think about it. Will you join us? Kari… Anzokim?"**

"**Were going to the Underdark!" Elvie said. Anzokim smirked.**

"**Kari… you thinking hat I'm thinking..?" she asked (in telepathy, of course).**

"**Whoa, you thinking bout tacos, too!" Kari said in a surprised tone.**

"**I am kinda hungry, but… wah! No not tacos! I mean, that Dark is there in the Underdark!" Anzokim replied, "They're totally screwed!"**

"**Yeah, then we can take their stuff and go buy tacos!" Kari replied gleefully. Rei then took off her silence spell, unaware of what they were planning.**

"**Will you join us?" she asked.**

"**Yes, of course we will!" Anzokim replied slyly.**

"**Yes, of course…" Kari smiled, allowing her demonic fangs to show. Rei flicked her wrist and the paralysis spell was gone.**

"**No mischief from you two. I _am_ powerful enough to kill you." Rei taunted them sternly.**

"**Oh yeah, death! I love death! With some sushi too…" Kari sang.**

"**Oh-kay…" Elvie said. They continued to walk.**

"**Do you need a ride? You look tired, guys." Daven asked, growing big enough to carry them. They climbed on.**

"**Thanks!" Elvie smiled, climbing on with the others.**

"**Umm… where's Kyo?" Jiro questioned.**

"**Kyo!" they called.**

"**There!" yelled Arma, "He's stuck..?" Rei flew down to him. He had his horns stuck in a log and was standing upside-down on his head.**

"**Come… ON!" she grunted, lifting him out of the log with a jerk.**

"**Ouch…" he said, slowly.**

"**You okay?" she asked him with concern.**

"**I…" he began.**

"**Hurry up!" Jiro called. Rei looked up at them, then back at Kyo.**

"**Come on!" she said, flying off to meet them.**

Lake daioh- lake that mew created. Supposedly got name from azumanga daioh…

kunoichi- female ninja

hold person- a spell that paralyzes most enemies on contact if they fail a will saving throw.


	6. Chapter 6: Elvies Torture Part1

10 minutes later.

"were here!"Daven said. "Huh.."Rei said sleepily. "Wake up, were here!" Daven said again.

Kari was drewling and mumbled, "Yes I shall be your taco king." "My leg, Arden." Rei said still half asleep."Muh-muhmy!" Arden mumbled. "Wake up!" Rei pushed him off. Kyo was sleeping in a ball. Jiro was awake and walking around. "Ky-oo!" Elvie shook him awake. His eyes shot open and his ears twitched. (Kyo is not a morning person and has no pupals but little slits for eyes.) Elvie rolled back wards. "G-morning!" she said cheerfully. He stood up,"Here?" he asked. Rei turned and nodded. A huge cave mouth appeared "There!"she pointed to it. "No really I don't need anymore sushi..." Kari mumbled still sleeping. "Wake up!" Rei yelled at Kari and Anzokim. They instantly shot up and banged heads yelling "Sir yes sir." Arma and Lyrra were awake too. "Let's go!"Rei jumped down and so did the the others. They walked into the cave. Anzokim and Kari snickered. They walked deeply into the cave. Evil laughter echoed all around the cave walls. A shadow shot around the room. The party armed them selves. Elvie begain to back up. "Feel my hate and empathy of pain,"echoed threw the cave. "Welcome to the torture and pit of despair." Some one breathed down Elvies neck. She gasped "Guys.." she said warely. "Elvie look out!" Rei yelled. "Aahh!" Elvie screamed. A shadow zipped across the room. "Can you feel the rapture as you fall to Deaths capture?" The voice continued. Elvie disappeared. "Obedai Medua Sesma!" Rei casted a light spell. "Thats better ." Arma shuddered. "Omi of Possesion." Kyo suddenly yelled out."Meet your fate." Waugh!" Lyrra jumped back dodging an attack. He's possesed. Dont hurt him, just defend youreself." Rei said camly."his eyes had a silver lining, he jumped at Rei, "Whats wrong never seen a demon before." She quickly put up a force feild. He turned around and said "Ladies Where's the others?" Elvie gasped. She ran across the room. He followed her and pushed her against the wall and ran his/Kyo's tounge up the side of her neck. "Yaugh!" she turnedand slapped him with the flat side of her tonfa. His gripped tightened and he cracked his neck "Ohh that felt so good do it again!" his voice said in a reall preverted tone. "nng!'' Rei jabbed at the demon/Kyo with the end of her Zanbatou.


	7. Chapter 7 Elvies Torture Part2

Elvies p.o.v.-"Holy shit, I'm gonna die, and Kyo's hitting on me!"

Jiros p.o.v.-"Holy shit i never knew Kyo was such a perv possed or not."

Davens p.o.v.-"Get him Rei."

Armas p.o.v.-"No fair why dose Evlie get all the attention."

Lyrras p.o.v."..."

Anzokims p.o.v. "Tacos."

Ardens p.o.v." sis, no!"

Ozas p.o.v. "rrr."

Karis p.o.v. "i want tacos.. oh look an ant."

Reis p.o.v."Sorry Kyo."

"Eeh-yah!" Rei slammed him to the ground. Kari boardly sang "Taco taco taco I want a taco, taco taco taco I want extra tacos." "Elvie run!" Arma yelled "and Kari SHUT UP!" " But I want a taco, Anzokim you want a taco?" kari questioned. "Yah!'' Anzokim yelled. Elvie ran towards the group. "where you going to little girl?" Kyos tail wrapped around her waisteand pulled her closer. "Agh!" she fell against the rock, kicking to be free. Rei blunted his back. Kyo's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. A dark vaper left Kyo's body. "You think you can defeat me so easily silly mortals." The voice echoed. "Kyo!" Rei said. She ran to him. "Come out, pervert!" Elvie yelled calling the shadows to come to her. "I'm right behind you." A claw grabbed her tail with a sudden yank causing her to fall into the shadows. "Yah!" elvie yellped. she tryed to fight back. "How cute scared of dieing?" a claw wrapped around her waiste. She turned and hit him hard with her tonfa balde and he grabbed her arms. "Lemme go creep!" she kicked him off and rolled away. Getting up she ran. "ha ha ha...I can feel fear you give off rogue.'' Then utter silence,"This shall be intresting... it seams as though night time has come and I can feel the shadows setting in." "Nice timing..." Rei said sarcastically,"Kyo snapout of it!" Elvie fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Why run...youre fate has been deterimined." "Who said I was running.."Elvie painted. "Youre constitution is weaker than i thought.'' He jumped out of the shadows."Elvie!" Jiro yelled and tackiled the demon to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 New Party Member

Author notes: um sorry about spelling errors for last few chapter! Also the delay of new chapters!

Elvie: Mew why are you making me suffer?

Mew a.k.a me: Because that's the way Tyhe wanted it! (evil grin)

Kari: When can i have a taco?

Mew: Never!

Anzokim: Why?

Mew: Cause I SAID so!

Kari: I'm telling Rei on you, you lied!

Rei: Just give them the taco so they shut up please!

Mew: Fine I got a story to write!

Anzokim and Kari: Yeah!

Chapter 7: New party member!

" Run stay in the light!" Jiro yelled to Elvie. (Note: Jiro tackled the demon and Elvie is safe...for the moment.)

Elvie stood still as if trying to make a decision "Should I run or fight?" she asked herself.

She looked over at Rei and kyo who has passed out earlier. She didn't know what to do. "Enough" the demon yelled. he threw Jiro into Kyo and Rei. He quickly grabbed Elvie by her tail and pulled her into a wall his claws dug into her shoulders. Then suddenly he stopped thrusting his claws into her shoulders and he stared at her with a confused look on his face. "A...Ami?"

"--huh?" she asked, wincing in pain. Her tail wrapped around his waist and she threw him. She held her bloody shoulders and fell to her knees. He grunted as he stood up." No i must not let Tyfomarrar and Trigun's soldiers win." He looked at all then except Kari and Anzokim.

"Wait-- you think,...that we are?" Rei asked, "Were after him too."

"You speak lies." the demon yelled.

"Do you think we are on their side because of our wings? Or horns and tails?" Rei asked shifting Kyo. "I believe Tyformarrar is my father. I need to protect Neverwinter from them."

"Lies... I tell you lies, then why dose he carry the mark of Trigun?" the demon growled.

"He's been-- he has Triguns seed in him, he stole Kyos mother." Rei explained.

"Uhh-- why'd you call me Ami?" Elvie asked. "I'm sorry.." the demon walked over to Elvie and pulled her up off the floor... "You look like my sister and you both seem to scare easily.." he pulled some bandages and a bottle filled with a blood red liquid. "This is goanna hurt."

"As if what you did to me earlier didn't hurt..." Elvie said to herself. "But I feel braver now."

He opened the bottle and pored the contents over her wounds. It sizzled.

"Ee-yow!" Elvie yelped. He carefully wrapped her wounds. Rei pulled Kyo into a standing position "Come on now wake up!" she strained. The others walked towards Elvie.

"Nice display Elvie!" Arma cheered. "He will not wake?" the demon asked. "Umm...I guess this means no tacos!" Kari wined. "No he's just playing dead. He doesn't want to go any further. He's is breathing. Wake up!" Rei said. "Aww, no tacos…" Anzokim whined.

"Oh, shut up." Lyrra said. "Hey you want to come with us?" Elvie asked the stranger. "You couldn't possibly want me to come after what I did..." he said pointing to Elvie's shoulders. "Well i don't blame you." she turned to her group. "Overall we do kinda look like evil guys." Elvie said,"Besides the wound salve you gave me will help!" "It was not a wound salve it was Triguns blood, and I'm more of a loner but if you want I shall go."

"We can always use an addition. Alright on we go!" Rei said.

Well their chapter 7 read and review or else you shall die by evil turtles from hell!

Kari and Anzokim: "Yummmmmmmyyyyy taco time."

Kyo: "Ummm Rei smells so good...crap did I say that out loud." (Sweat bubble)

Rei: " ..." blushing fiercly.

Mew: "No Anzokim, Kari you ate all my tacos!"

Lyrra: "All of you shut up."

Mew: "Never!"

Please stay tunned!


	9. Chapter 9 Traveling

Well her it is chapter 8

Jiro:"Muhahaha... Lyrra you better buy some asprin."

Lyrra: "God help!"

Kari: "Hahaha prepare for operation aggravation!"

Lyrra: "Kari I will kill you!"

Mew: "Enought it's story time argue later!"

Chapter 8:

They trudged deeper into the cave. "Look." Arden said, "A chain! I wonder what this is for?"

kyo finaaly woke up, "Grrrrrr..." Kyo growled. "Man your heavy." Rei sighed. "I'm sorry...if you wish for me to leave I shall." the stranger said holding out his claw. Kyo let go of Rei and stumbled and nodded. Rei caught him,"Sorry it's my fault youre falling like this." She laughed. Kyo looked up at her with a what the fuck you talking about face. "Uh never mind, you were possesed I had to save Elvie." Rei explained, "I had to hit you like four times." She turned to the stranger. "No offense. By the way whats youre name?" Rei asked. "Dark" he simply said. "I see." She introduced the party to him. Anzokim was talking to a rock. Kari walked up to her."I see..." "Don't mind them they are my fri...acquaintances.." Dark said, pointing to them. Elvie stifled a laugh, amd Lyrra rolled her eyes. She stepted on to the platform held by a chain. "I'm guessing that this leads to the underdark ?" Arden asked. "Then this is the upperdark." Rei said. "Hahahahaha I found a snail," Kari yelled, "Let's eat it." "Idiots." Lyrra sighed. Arma, Arden, and Oza stepped on to the platform. Rei and Elvie did so also. "Coming guys?" Rei asked. "You must excuse them they haven't ate in days so they kinda of lost it." Dark growled at Lyrra. "Yeah..." Lyrra sighed."Get on I'm pulling the chain now." "Do we have everyone?" Rei asked, counting the group, "Twelve..good let's go." They all steped on the and Lyrra pulled the chain. They dissapeared into the darkness of the well.

Auther notes: It was a short chapter and Tyhe and Me got writters block.

Jiro: "Told you Lyrra buy asprin! Ha in your face."\

Lyrra: "Jiro I'm warning you!"

Mew: "God you to stop it or I'll...Tyhe help!"

Tyhe: " What do expect me to do they heave swords and I have a pebble ha i shall stop them!"

Anzokim: "No me pebble!"

Mew: "Lol I got an Ant yummy!"

Kari: "Ohhh can i have half plzzz!"

Mew: Well i got to go read and review or else Lyrra will kill you."


	10. Chapter 10 Spider wars

Author notes: The writer block finally ended!

Anzokim: Kari ...Kari!

Kari: Omfg I cant see!

Arma: Open your eyes:

Kari: I can see again, you are so smart..

Mew: You guys shut up im trying to write a story here!

Kari: Oh yeah well your moms a stapler!

Mew: Tyhe help.

Tyhe: Not now must beet super mario brothers again and again!

Mew: Ohh I want to play next.

Chapter 10: Spider wars!

"... An das why you sould nefer kish an ant." Anzokim said mouth full of bread. "Mmm...ugh! Rei I can't take it much longer." Lyrra said through gritted teeth. "Just tune them out." Rei gritted back. Elvie was busy knocking a rock around with her tail. "hmm.." she sighed,"I wonder if we'll find your guys sister her?" "without a doubt." Daven said solemly, he turned to Rei. She was holding her flute and had an unsettledlook on her face. "S'matter, sis?" Daven asked. No anwser. "Once a certin song is played on that flute, all the evil from world will be gone." Aribeths words echoed in her mind. "What song?" Rei asked herself, "Where do I find it?" "Song...maby it will be a rock song...I love rock songs!" Kari yelled oput pretending to play a guitar. Daven burst out laughing. Suddenly a rusling noise followed by squeaking. "Whats that?" Arma asked. "I dont know," Dark said. Kari jumped up and down,"You think we can eat it." Kyo nodded. "Arm yourselves!" Rei yelled. "I think I can see it?" Arden said "Wait it? IT! There are millions of SPIDERS!" "spiders ... you cant eat spiders can you Anzokim?" Kari asked. "Aw, no.." she replied. "Here they come!" Rei yelled spining here zanbatou, she charged into them. "Arrrrg.." Kari yelled, jumping up and pulled out a bunch of shrukens and throwing them at the spiders. Rei raised up her arms and brought down flaming meteors upon the spiders. Kyo called forth his dragon blade and started slicing at spiders. As so did Dark. Elvie was zipping around the room killing spiders as she went. Arden climed onto Oza, and they charged the spiders, knocking them over. Arma followed them adn gutted the spiders. "Oxided we need you!" Kari yelled. "Screeach!"Oxide screached apperaing from a subportal to another demension. Daven grew large enough to fit in the cave and started crushing spiders with his huge claws. "Theres too many!" Lyrra cried, slashing another. "Fight them back into the caves then!" Rei yelled. "We ..must ...not ...give ...up!" Kyo yelled trying to get the spiders off him. "Fight them back in their, I have a plan." Elvie said, "Keep them distracted." Elvie covered her self in shadows and snuck behind them and started to lay explosive traps. The party then backed the spider into the traps. Elvie set more everytime they exploded. Only a few spiders remained.

Ten minutes later.

Spider remains werescattered about the ground. A loud roaring noise came from deep within the cave. Thundering foot steps shook them. A huge spider emerged. "Oh, god!" Arden said a little dazed. "OMFG!" Kari yelled getting really p.oed. Just think this is preparation for Trigun and Tyfomarrar." Rei said. "Yes they will be rather hard." Dark said. "I...I don't think we are ready yet." Kyo blurted out."Don't let this big bug get you down! Attack!" Lyrra yelled. "Yeah... I'll teach that bug whos boss," Jiro yelled jumping sword drawn at the spider. "Aim for the stomach!" Rei jumped up and impaled it with her weapon. "Hiyah!" Kari said jumping up and landed on the spiders head and grabbed on its antennas. "I'm gonna ride the spider," She yelled biting into the antennas. Anzokim gnawed on the other. The spider reared up and kicked its front legs. "whoo ohh! this is fun!" Anzokim cheered. "Yeah this rocks, its better than the time we stole Dark's boxers!" Kari yelled out loud Dark's face turned adeep crimson red. "Boxers, huh?" Elvie laughed. She chopped of part of the spiders hind leg, making it fall. "Agh!" Anzokim yelled, "Wee!" "All man rides over," Kari yelled jumping onto a near by wall and digging in to daggers so she dosen't fall. Anzokim dug in her claws. The spider started to fall on it's back. "Anzokim move!" Dark yelled. She jumped offand landed on him. "Oh hello!" she said. "Why can't you two ever listen?" Dark questioned. "TACO!" she yelled in his face, rolling off, "Wee." The spider died a slow painful death (Yes I'm so cruel). "Um... a little help." Kari said stuck to the wall. Rei flew up and grabbed her by the collar and threw her into Dark. "Hi, miss me?"Kari asked. "You'd never know?"Dark said. Kari jumped off him and saw Anzokims tail moving "Attack it!" she yelled. "What, what!" Anzokim yelled. She turnedand noticed her moving tail.She jumped after it.

Author notes: Muhahaha if you want more you'll just have to wait.Note the cave they are in is at least 3 stories high.

Anzokim: That is such a lie I dont chase my tail...ahhhhh its moving get it!

Kari: It wont stop moving!

Tyhe:Lol.

Mew:Lol.

Dark: God dam it you guy look like such idiots! Stop it

Kair: Read and Review or else I will do something not nice!


	11. Chapter 11: Laughter and Anger

Author notes: Last left of Anzokim and Kari were chasing Anzokims moving tail.(Anzokim is a fox-demon she has paws and dog type ears and a tail.)

Kyo: Why?

Jiro: Why what?

Kyo: How did I get stuck in this story why couldn't it be Captin America or Superman.

Jiro: Because thats the way Mew wanted it.

Kyo: Dam you Mew!

Mew: (In another place) Ahhh I feel like I just been damed!

Kari: No youre just imagininging it.

Mew: Say what.

Kari: Imagininging you know the thing peple do when they think its ...wait what we talking about.

Anzokim: Tacos!

Mew:Dam idiots.

Dark: Tell me about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Laughter and Anger.

Kari jumped off him and saw Anzokims tail moving "Attack it!" she yelled. "What, what!" Anzokim yelled. She turnedand noticed her moving tail.She jumped after it.( sorry had to retype it kill me later!)

"They are like two idiots in a mental house," Jiro said laughing. Rei tried to stifle a laugh. "Aha!" Elvie said, pointing to Rei. "Thats a laugh!" "What!" Rei said, almost laughing. "Ha I Knew I could make you laugh," Jiro said running up next to her. "Shut up!" She said covering up her mouth giggling. Kyo silently snuck up behind her and started to tickle her. Jiro joined in. "Aha-ha," she laughed, "Stop it!" she fell down trying to stop them. "Dog pile!" Kari yelled jumping on Rei. Everyone joined in. She laughed, "Ah, too much weight!" she kept laughing, "Okay, I give! I give!" she laughed out. Dark grabed Rei's arms and pulled her out from under everybody. "Ha-ha, thanks..." she giggled, "Oh-kay...lets keep going, shall we?" she tried to stopp laughing. "Yes Kari, Anzokim get up were leaving." Dark yelled at them. "Aw, that was fun!" Anzokim sighed. "Yeah we actually got her to laugh!" Elvie laughed. Dark rolled his eyes and walked off. "Well who pissed in his cheerios," Kari said. Rei walked off laughing to herself. They continued into the cave. An underground civilization appeared before them. A sign said "Welcome to Menzoberranzan." "Look, Drow live here!" Rei said. Dark walked towards the town. Kari poked Anzokim, "Psst." "What?" she asked. "Scoop war later k?" 'Yes!" she cheered silently. "Look theres a hotel! We can rest there for the night!" Elvie said, They went inside.

In the hotel...

"We only have one room, guys.Sorry." the hotel owner said lookin at the group. "Will do." Rei siad reluctantly. Kari giggled out, "Perfect." They all walked into the room. rei took off her Zanbatou sheath and leaned it up agains a wall and laid on a bed."I'm getting in the shower," Dark growled dragging his feet along the floor.

Kari's p.o.v

"Wow never seen him so pissed before. I hope that Anzokim backs me up, this will be the biggest scoop war ever."

Jiro's p.o.v

"Why is Kari smiling an insanely evil smile. I wonder what she thinking...duh probaly taco's!

Kyo's p.o.v

"...umm...somethings dosent see right."

dark's p.o.v

"Why..why did I attack her instead of the others? She did not have the weakest constitution Ardens was lower. I feel so strange ...It's hard to think. This feeling makes me feel so weak. I must stay focused or I'll never be able to save Ami."

Rei's p.o.v

"Okay, the atmosphere is unsettled here. Well this is the Underdark. Oh well, it's been a long day, I should rest and recharge my mana."

Elvie's p.o.v

"Sleepy sleepy sleepy..."

Arden's p.o.v

"Oza is warm zzzzzzzz..."

Anzokim's p.o.v

"Nyah ha ha ...scoop war.

Lyrra's p.o.v

"...Stupid half breeds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: ... um I have none.

Kari: Hahaha Dark you are week.

Dark: I am not week.

Kari: Are too.

Dark: (clentches Karis neck) Watch youre mouth little ninja.

Mew: Ok Read and review or ...shit I'm out of threats.

Anzokim: I got one read and reveiw or else mutant turtles from hell will suck your brains out through bendy straws that are ...pink!

Mew: Well you heard her. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12: Scoop War

Mew: Here the next chapter its a good one.

Kyo: What's it about?

Mew: lets just say you and Rei being friends.

Rei: You wouldn't dare.

Kyo: Friends...what do you mean friends?

Mew: just ask Jiro he will tell you what I'm talking about.

Jiro: don't ask me. (Inescent look on his face fake halo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Scoop war!

Inside the hotel.

Rei stretched out on the bed and laid on her side. She closed one eye to watch the others.

Daven curled up next to her. Jiro striped to his boxers not thinking about all the girls there. Elvie cheeks tingled red. "Aa-ha!" Arma looked at Elvie,"I can smell it all the way over here! The stench of rotten candy almonds! The LOVE-REEK!" "Love-reek? How the hell'd you come up with that?" Lyrra asked. "I am not reeking!" Elvie yelled. jiro quickly realized what he had done and blushed"Umm...oops." Dark came out of the shower. His armor was all shiny.( Shiny goood). "Oohh shiny." Anzokim said. Rei sat up and conjured a book to her. She studied it intensly. Dark sat on the couch. Kyo studied his surroundings "Everything aperared to be safe enough he thought." "Hey Dark...anwser me...hello...monkey toes.!" Kari yelled. Elvie and arma kicked off their boots and gloves. "Almost ready, Kari?" Anzokim asked her in telepathy.(Anzokim and Kari share a speciall bond thingy)

"Dark how can you sleep with youre armor on?" Jiro asked. Rei unpined and took off her banner and laid it next to her on the bed along with her boots and flute sack. She closed her book and it disappered. She leaned against the wall and watched them. Dark stood up and clenched his claws to his chest. His armor opened up and retracked into his back revealing his extreamly pale white skin. Kari took off her hat turned it inside out to reveal a shroom.

"3...2.." Kari counted down. Elvie looked at her suspiciously. Kari walked up behind Dark signalling for Anzokim to come. they stood behind him "One!" In unison they scooped him. "score!" Anzokim yelled. Dark instantlly jumped up, and accidentally scooped Elvie causing them to fall on the bed right next to Rei (In an akward position.). 'What the fuck is going on here?" Rei crouched in a defensive position, covering her chest. Dark still is to stupid struck to do anything. Anzokim snuck up behind Jiro and scooped him. "Ahh.." Jiro jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck is youre problem touching my nipples like that!" "TACO!" Anzokim yelled in his face. "Oh yeah," jiro yelled he ran up to Anzokim,"take this scoop." "Nyah-ha!" she yelled. Arma snuck up behind Kyo, "Scoop!" she got him. He jumped up hitting his head on the roof and landing on Dark and Elvie. Kyo rolled over next to Rei. 'Um...uh...:" looking around suspicioully, "Sooapp." He gentally clawed Rei. "agh! Kyo! Hey!" she yelled at him. She backed up abruptly and banged her head on the wall, "Oww!" "Will you get off me, Dark?" Elvie groaned under his weight. "Um.." he got up and pulled her up with him "Sorry," he said." i so so...rry,"Kyo said trying not to laugh. Rei smiled to herself, shaking her head, and hiding her blush,"No, my face is red, what's happening to me?" she asked herself. Kyo looked at her really confused and said, "Me didn't...ahhhh" Kyo pulled on his horns trying to find the right words. He got up and left to the balcony. "Ha ha ha.." Kari chuckled,"Scoop." She grabed Arden. "Ahh!" he squealed in a little boy voice. Lyrra glared at Kari. "Scoop!" Jiro yelled scooping Lyrra, "You have been scooped by the great Jiro." he yelled poking himself in the chest (all proud like). She bashed her fist onto his head, "What the fuck!" "Ha ha ha," He yanked his hat off to reveal two large horns. "Half dragon, baby."he said. "Damn, not another one." Lyrra said to herself. "Oh yeah I forgot... Scoop," He scooped her again but this time with his tail. "Don't touch me freak," she threw him by his tail into Oza. "Ah youre really soft," Jiro laughted out. The dog growled in a friendly tone. He shoved his nose into Jiro's chest and barked happily. "Ha ha!" Elvie laughed "You've been scooped by a dog!" "So you been humped by Dark!" Jiro yelled back. Dark's face turned crimson red. "Also scooped too!" "Shut up!" Elvie said, laughing and looking down and hiding yet another blush. "I bet you like being under him." Jiro said looking at her in an akward way. "Shut up!" Dark roared, he grabbed Jiro by the throat. "Will ya just drop it!" she asked impatiently. "Idiot..."Lyrra mumbled to herself, "Fucking half breeds and their ideals." Darks claws started twitching on Jiros neck "One more word and I'll throw you into a pit of despair." He yelled releasing Jiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: For all the people who dont know what a scoop war this how Tyhe put it in un-smart terms.

Scoop - The action of grabbing boobies.

Scoop war - Alot of people grabbing each others boobies. Usually guys and girls play when waiting for class or the bus to come.

Mew: See you two were being real freindly with each other.

Kyo: Wow...I actually touched her...

Mew: LA lalalala I can't hear you...lalalalalalala

Kyo: (Evil stare at Rei) Rei...can we talk.

Rei: Kyo dont you dare ...help me ...

Mew: Do dodododo lalalalalalala mememememem...I can't hear anything lalalalalalalala (ears pluged eyes close) lalala dododododo.

Kyo: Muhahahahahahahaha (inching closer to Rei fingers twitching)

Rei: (huddled in a corner)...Some body help mmmmeeeeeeee!


End file.
